


Turning Tides

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Peter, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Wade Wilson really didn’t believe in true mates until he met Peter Parker. Now, now he knows that they’re meant to be and he wants nothing more than to show Peter and his kingdom that love.





	Turning Tides

**Author's Note:**

> I got to work with the amazing-spiderling for this challenge and I love, LOVE THE ARTWORK
> 
> View the art [HERE](https://amazing-spiderling.tumblr.com/post/182861349870/my-contribution-to-the-2019-spideypoolbigbang-i#notes).

The party was in full swing, Wade Wilson glanced around the room and watched as many members of the royal family danced and drank. His eyes caught Vanessa Carlysle watching him from across the room, a beautiful beta and even more formidable opponent. The woman was as beautiful as she was tactful and anyone would be grateful to have her as their mate.

 

She had a eye on Wade for as long as he could remember, and that had been a long time. The Carlysle family had been in the Wilson court since before Wade and his father were even born.

 

Everyone believed that the two of them would eventually mate and start a long line of beautiful children, beautiful alpha children.

 

She gave him one brief smile before making her way over to him.

 

“Didn't think that I would see you here.” Vanessa grinned. “I had never seen you at one of your own gatherings before.”

 

Wade rolled his eyes as he tipped the glass to his lips. Wine, a red that he had asked the kitchen many times never to prepare for him. He hated drinking red and they knew this. Instead of drinking it, he handed it off to one of the omega waiters that had walked by and asked them to bring him back something a bit more bearable to drink.

 

“Didn't have much of a choice. Father would have my head if I didn't at least give this party a chance. After all,  he is planning on stepping down soon and I have to take his place.”

 

“And you need a mate to rule.” Vanessa clued in the rest. “It all makes sense now. Has anyone here caught your eye?”

 

Wade shook his head.

 

No one _here_ caught his attention. None of these betas were what he looked for in a mate. They were gorgeous, no doubt about that but not what he wanted.

 

Vanessa was about to speak again when someone tugged at Wade's coat, distracting his attention from her.

 

Wade glanced down, lips curled into a bright smile when he saw that his drink had arrived.

 

The man that delivered the drink was an omega, a meek one by the looks of it, and he couldn't help but grin at the way that the omega couldn't meet his gaze.

 

“Thank you so very much.” Wade took the glass from the omega, and if anyone aside from Vanessa would see what he was about to do, they wouldn't approve of it. Wade tilted the man's chin up to meet his gaze. “You are new to my kitchens. I've never seen you around.”

 

 

The omega blushed. “I've worked in the kitchens here for the last few days. I've arrived a few months ago after the death of my parents. This is the first time that I've been allowed to actually to attend a party.”

 

“And what is your name?” Vanessa stared at the omega, moving a hand and pulling him away from Wade's grasp.

 

“Peter. Peter Parker.”

 

Vanessa let him go, a smile on her face.

 

“May is your…?”

 

“Aunt,” Peter said quickly. “And I should really get back. If you two are in need of anything more just call and I'll…”

 

Peter lost his words, Wade couldn't help but stare as he hurried his way back to the kitchen. Something inside of him stirred, his wolf began to call to him.

 

His mind had always drifted towards the idea of true mates, of finding that one person that would be yours forever. His mother believed in it, he didn't peg her as the type but the moment that she had laid eyes on his father, as the story went, it had been true love.

 

Her wolf knew it, his wolf knew it and beyond anyone else, their scents had become something special that only the two of them could smell.

 

Wade knew deep down that he had found his true mate.

 

                                       +

 

“I saw you and Vanessa speaking at the ball.” Thomas Wilson stood next to his son as they watched the omega servants clean the remnants of the party. “You two seemed rather happy to be in the presence of each other.”

 

Wade nodded. His eyes never left Peter who was speaking with another omega by the name of Eddie Brock. Eddie seemed to take a liking to Peter, helping him more than any other. Wade made a mental note to transfer Eddie to the stables.

 

“She is a wonderful woman and an even better beta.” Wade heard himself think the words but his lips couldn't find the words to say them.

 

_She would make someone a perfect mate._

 

“She's perfect for you.”

 

                                       +

 

Over the course of the next few days and tedious balls being thrown in hopes that Wade would secure a mate; a _worthy_ mate Wade had kept his eye out for the omega, the one that they called Peter. It even took him heading down to May's small cottage in the evening hours in the allure of sitting with her for tea and to stay for dinner and each time Peter had been nowhere.

 

_Always out, that one. I swear. He says he's studying yet I come home to find him bruised and battered most days. Reeking of alphas. I don't know what he gets up to and I do not like it one bit._

 

Those words had been a stepping stone into Wade going out, sniffing out the omega and finding him often times rough housing with other alphas. That wasn't something that they do, omegas anyway.

 

The last time that he caught him, Wade had been upset when he found Peter straddling the waist of one of the helpers, a pretty alpha who looked more like a omega than an alpha.

 

Mary Jane Watson's family had been nothing but good to the kingdom and it wouldn't seem right for Wade to get rid of the family because their daughter was seen canoodling with _his_ omega. However, he did make sure that Mary Jane was working in the other part of the castle, far away from Peter.

                         

 

It took three months before Peter caught on. Not realizing just **why** most of the alphas that he considered friends seemed to get new positions or vanish from the castle completely and he had found Wade one day after a ride. Wade had dismounted his horse, and felt a rock hit the back of his head. When he turned around he found the omega, fury in his eyes as he stomped closer to him.

 

“You! You! I know it's you!” Had been all that he managed to say. Wade was confused.

 

“You hit me.”

 

“Damn right I did! All my friends are gone or won't talk to me and I know my aunt has nothing to do with this. What did you do!?”

 

Wade smiled. That meekness he had seen that day must have been an act, there bad never been so much fire in an omega. Or at least from what he had seen before.

 

“As an omega, you shouldn't be roughhousing with alphas. Omegas already get a bad reputation. Words that will be said about you had someone else caught you. Do you want to prove them right? That omegas are no more than knot hungry whores who will stand by whoever is in power for the chance to have their knot up their ass?”

 

Peter stepped closer to Wade, more anger, more fire filled his eyes and before Wade knew it, a slap across his face.

 

Wade held his cheek, didn't dare attack Peter back.

 

“You hit me. Again.”

 

“I did. Just because you're a king or whatever the hell, it gives you no right to force my friends away.”

 

“It does when it concerns you. You're mine, my true mate and you're going around smelling like other alphas. I won't allow that.”

 

Peter squinted, confusion crossed his face.

 

“True mates….” It didn't come out as a question but as a certainty. “that explains so much.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “Ever since that day, ever since we met at the ball I've had a strange feeling in my chest as though something was missing and I couldn't put a finger on what that thing was until now. And now I know.”

 

“We are mates.” Wade finished. “I am yours and you are mine. It was meant to be.”

 

                             Part Two

 

Wade didn't really want to be king, that wasn't his intention though now, he didn't have a say in it.

 

He never did.

 

Vanessa would be the ideal mate for him.

 

He laid in bed later that night, the head of his omega rests on his chest. It had been nothing but four days since the party that his father threw, nearly a month since he had and Peter had discussed what they truly were and since then, he has had to make arrangements to please his father and mother, and one of those were telling the man that he loved that they could never be anything more than what they are now.

 

Though he was sure that Peter knew this, he could sense it, his fear scent always became stronger when he was near Wade and anyone that wasn't him.

 

“Peter?” Wade pushed the dark hair aside, he ran a hand down Peter's back to stir him awake. The omega moved and mumbles but doesn't wake. “Peter come on, Wake up. There are things that we need to discuss.”

 

The dark haired man woke, brown eyes blinked rapidly as he sits up and stared at the man staring down at him. Wade pulls him closer to his chest.

 

“What time is it?” Peter asks. He stares out the window, and notices the darkness looming outside. Panic sets in and he begins to pull away from Wade. “I'm going to be late! Why didn't you wake me? My aunt.. And I still smell of you. You're the only alpha in the castle as of late. She will know and I will be sent away! It will take me hours to get rid of your scent and I cannot go to my room smelling of you!”

 

The night after the party Wade couldn't help but vanish and seek out his omega. The entire time they constantly sent Peter to work the floor and he had to watch him mingle with the other alphas, had to watch the other alphas and betas touch him.

 

It had been four days that he had tried to keep the young omega locked in his quarters.

 

It was nearly a year ago when all of that happend. Wade found himself courting Peter for nearly six months before the omega had agreed to go out with him and look where they were now.

 

He wouldn't want to have anyone else in his bed than Peter.

 

“I am not sorry about keeping you. Your aunt, she will understand that her son holds an important position in the king's palace.”

 

Peter rolls his eyes. “Right. My position between your legs is the most important. If only your subjects knew that their alpha king rolled over for an omega.”

 

Peter slips out of bed, slipping Wade's robe onto his shoulders. “I should leave. She will get worried about me.”

 

Wade sits up. “Or not. I sent word mere hours ago and told her that your duties were running late and you shall spend the rest of the night in the castle. Returning to her at the break of dawn. You have time. Come back to bed.”

 

Peter sighs, but he falls back into Wade's arms.

 

“You are a king now,” Peter says after a few moments of them lying in silence. “you have a duty to your people and to this kingdom. What am I but a simple omega? A nobody that warms your bed at night.”

 

Peter snuggled closer to Wade, he began to leave his scent on the alpha. He was worried.

 

“My duty is to you. If you want I'll take you as my mate and then no one can say anything. I want you, Peter. Crown be damned.”

 

Peter sits up, worry crossed his expression at the words that Wade spoke.

“You can't think like that. Your kingdom is what is important. I'm no one. You need to worry about the future. A beta will be the right choice. I'm more than willing to be yours in the dead of night.”

 

Anger crossed Wade's face. “That's not what I want. You know that. You're more than a whore. So much more and you need to realize that.”

 

Peter snuggled close to Wade's chest, burrowing his face in the man's neck.

 

“Don't say that. I'm nothing compared to the other omegas and betas in this place. I'm a common whore. You know that. I just don't understand why you still welcome me into your bed.”

 

Wade pulled Peter away from him. He held the man's chin up and watched his eyes deeply.

 

“I fell in love with you Peter. Not because what you do for me but because what's inside of you. You are a good man. A good omega and you would make an amazing king. You know that, I know that and I want everyone in this kingdom to know that.”

 

“No. No. We can't. Vanessa. She will make a good mate for you and even better Queen. I'll continue to warm your bed if you so wish but other than that, I believe all talk of love should cease. You're my king, my body is used for your pleasure.”

 

Wade pulled Peter towards him, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

 

No words were spoken.

 

                                       +

 

Just sitting down and enjoying a meal with friends and family under no pretense weren't uncommon in the kingdom.

 

Most weeks, many royal families from all over would flock to the Wilson Castle to partake in the exotic and often tempting meals of what their cook could offer.

 

This week had been no different.

 

He had received word a month and a half ago that he would be entertaining guests.

 

Wade found himself in the company of the Osborne family. They had been long time friends.

 

Harry, the oldest son and heir to everything had sat near Wade, he was speaking but Wade wasn't listening at all to what was being said. His attention focused too much on Peter who he had requested to work the dining room while they ate.

 

“Oh no!” Wade heard Harry say and quickly glanced over to the man. Sure enough, Peter was on the floor, mopping up the soup that had spilled onto the floor and onto Harry's lap. Wade's eyes filled with anger the moment that Peter began wiping the soup from Harry's lap and the way that the other alpha seemed to eat it up.

 

Harry's eyes were rested deeply on Peter and the way that scrambled about trying to clean up the mess.

 

“I am so sorry your grace. I didn't mean to drop this on you.”

 

Harry's right hand slipped onto Peter's shoulder while his other slipped underneath his chin, forcing him to look up at him.

 

Wade didn't like this.

 

“Do not worry little omega. It was a simple mistake. One that I do not regret. You are far too pretty to clean this mess up.”

 

Wade cleared his throat, Harry glanced in his direction but didn't let go of Peter.

 

“Peter needs to get back to his duties. If everything is cleaned Peter I would wish for you to head back to the kitchens and send Kitty out instead. Perhaps, Harry, she will be a much more suitable taking to your eye. Peter here… he is not suitable for whatever you might have in mind. An omega that cannot breed. It is not what you want.”

 

Peter glanced over at Wade, anger filled his eyes and Wade knew immediately what he had done was the wrong choice.

 

His omega was mad with him.

 

Peter stood abruptly, folding the piece of cloth that he had been wiping everything down with and clenched his teeth. Wade didn't like the anger that he was showing, didn't like the anger that was flowing through their bond.

 

“Peter…”

 

“I shall alert Kitty that she is wanted on the floor. I will continue her duties as the cook until the evening is done, your _majesty.”_ Peter seethed the words, filled with anguish and loathing. Peter turned to Harry, a very different expression graced his lips than the one he gave to Wade. “I am forever sorry that I ruined your coat my grace. My aunt taught me tricks of the trade. Bring that by later and I shall use what I know to get those stains out.”

 

Without another word, Peter left and within seconds Kitty had taken his place. She seemed a bit flustered by the nobility and Wade's gaze had not once fell on her, not even when she offered him more drink.

 

His mind was on Peter.

 

                                        +

 

Shortly after dinner had concluded and everyone retired for the evening, Wade couldn't help but follow Harry. He stayed in the shadows as the other prince made his way down familiar hallways that lead to Peter's.

 

Wade watched as his omega laughed with Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder and the grins, that grin that he had been use to fell on his lips.

 

Harry handed over the coat, holding onto Peter's hand.

 

“Shall I wait here while you work?” Harry flirted, he always had when he found something or someone that he enjoyed.

 

Peter shook his head. “My aunt is resting. I do not believe that an alpha should be in the company of an unmated omega while she is out for the night.”

 

Harry didn't seem dejected, instead he placed a kiss upon Peter's cheek before leaving.

 

The second that he was gone Wade exited the shadows, pulling Peter close to him.

 

“I didn't mean to make you angry. You know that right?”

 

Peter doesn't pull away. “You banished me to the kitchens all because of what Prince Harry had done. I do not want him. You know this.”

 

Wade pulled Peter back so that he could stare into his eyes. “This I know. But did you not see what I saw? The hand on the chin, the way that he stared at you? And just now with that kiss. Excuse me for being jealous. I cannot continue on like this. I wish for the entire kingdom to know that we are true mates and that I wish to take you as my king. We will rule .this kingdom together.”

 

“I've told you, we can't do that. The people won't allow it.”

 

“And I don't care what the people think. What my father thinks. If he disowns me because of this then so be it. I want you, the crown means nothing to me. Come to bed with me. Let me claim you tonight and tomorrow everyone shall know who you belong to.”

 

“No. Wade. We cannot. A claiming shall be out of love. Not out of proving to others that I am yours and to prove what, exactly to your father and mother?”

 

“To prove that they cannot continue to tell me what is right and what is wrong.”

 

Wade leaned down to capture Peter's lips with his own.

 

“I love you, Peter. Let me do this.”

 

“Not tonight. You need rest and I must get these stains out for Prince Harry. Goodnight Wade.”

 

                                      +

 

Harry stayed longer than he intended, a whole two weeks passed and in those two weeks Wade had watched Harry swoon and attempt to seduce Peter.

 

He knew that Peter would never fall for such tricks but it didn't lessen the blow nonetheless.

 

Harry was one that didn't care for pleasantries and would surely wish to take Peter as his own. His kingdom, despite his father's rule didn't mind for an omega on the throne. Even Norman didn't mind it despite his view on them. As long as they can produce an heir and make sure that his son is sated. He didn't care.

 

Wade only wished that his father thought the same way.

 

“Shall we head down to the lake on this fine day? It is the perfect chance for a swim.” Harry had suggested the activity and though Wade wasn't much for swimming, he didn't turn it down. Not when Harry was taking Peter with him.

 

“I will join the both of you.” Vanessa had come back to the kingdom, much to Wade's father's enthusiasm. He was high strung about getting the two of them together.

 

She looked to Wade, and then to Harry who gave her a bright smile.

 

“The more the merrier and I wish to bring Peter along. I know that it's most uncommon for the help to accompany on a trip such as this unless it's to serve, but I hope you don't mind me inviting him on a more, personable level.”

 

Wade's eyes grew dark and cold.

 

Until he actually claimed the man for himself, anyone would see what he knew. Peter was an available omega. Ripe for anyone to take and mate with and he didn't like that one bit.

 

“I do not think that is wise. I mean, Peter has work to do and I do not think this would be the most appropriate time for him to accompany us anywhere.” Wade spoke lightly. Vanessa stared at him with an unreadable expression but she didn't comment on anything.

 

“I am a guest in your castle. I wouldn't be deprived of anything that I wanted. And I would like to have Peter by my side on this little outing. Unless there is something that is preventing that from happening? Or someone? I would never impose if the young man is already claimed by another.”

 

Wade frowned. “No. He isn't claimed by anyone. I shall send word that you wish to have him accompany us on our trip.”

 

Wade found a girl that he had seen work the kitchens many times before and tells her to find Peter and that he had half an hour to find them and prepare himself for the journey.

 

Wade didn't like this one bit. Yet what could he say about the situation? He hadn't claimed the omega just yet and if he was being honest with himself, he was starting to believe that maybe Harry would have been a much better match for him than himself.

 

But would he be that willing to let him go? Despite their connection, despite how he feels about the young omega? His mind can't help but wonder if perhaps this was meant to happen. He was meant to find him, but in the end he would never truly keep him.

 

                                         +

 

Peter rode on the back of Harry's steed with him, Wade couldn't help but watch as he gripped the man's hips as tightly as he could, his head rested on Harry's back.

 

Harry smiled at the touch against his back.

 

Once they finally got to the lake Harry hopped off first and helped Peter down.

 

“Such a fine day!” Harry shouted, his hand was still wrapped around Peter, holding him close. “Look at the lake. It's beautiful. Crisp and clear. Do you wish to take a dip?”

 

Wade watched the exchange between the two of them, Peter’s eyes caught Wade's but they were unreadable.

 

“A dip sounds wonderful.” Vanessa added. “perhaps we all should join,  It could be fun.”

 

“I can't swim.” Peter looked down at his feet, a blush on his cheeks. “I wouldn't want to embarrass you my lord.”

 

Harry placed a hand under Peter's chin.

 

“I can teach you. Whatever there is to learn, I'm an excellent teacher.”

 

The air was suddenly filled with courting pheromones and anger. Vanessa placed a hand on Wade's shoulder. He looked down at her and she could see it, she nodded.

 

She finally understood.

 

“How about I teach Peter how to swim?” Vanessa offered. “He would have a better chance with me of actually retaining the information. You know how alphas can be when they teach an omega anything.”

 

She walked towards Peter. Wade could smell the sadness she gave off, he could also smell the anger that Harry gave as well.

 

“Let's go Peter. I'll teach you everything I know. Swimming is a fantastic thing to learn. Especially for an omega.

 

Peter glanced back at Harry, and then to Wade. “Will the both of you be joining us in the lake?”

 

“Soon,” Wade stated. “I just need to speak with Harry about something and we will be there.”

 

Peter nodded and followed Vanessa further down the dirt path until they're out of sight.

 

“You like him.” Harry stated. “You're mates.”

 

Wade frowned. “What are you talking about?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “It's obvious. Neither of you are discreet with your scents at night. Peter gave off a smell of sandalwood and bourbon. A scent I know that is yours. True mates can share scents when they wish. Or even in times of distress, anger and lust.” Harry laughed. “I've smelled him and I've smelled you. I've known.”

 

“And you, what? Intentionally sought out his companionship to teach me a lesson?”

 

“Yes. He is your mate. You need to step up and prove to him that you want him. Next time someone else will come along and someone else won't know. They will take him from you. You have a good mate there. A good omega. I know what policies your father has in place and they're outdated. They're the basis for an uprising that you're kingdom will endure if things don't change. Wade, you need to be that change.”

 

                               **Part Three**

 

Harry had left a week after the confrontation on the lake, and since then Wade had thought his words through and he didn't care what Peter thought. Harry had been right, the way that his father treated omegas would lead to an uprising and the possibility of their kingdom falling.

 

He needed to make a change and he needed to make one soon.

 

“I should go.” Peter began to slip out of bed, only to have his wrist grabbed and pulled back towards Wade. Peter sighed against Wade's chest. “It's late. I shouldn't be out. Aunt May worries about me.”

 

“I've decided to tell my father about our bond. I'm going to tell him that you are the one that I want to be with and no matter what he says, we are going to mate. I'm going to take you as my husband in front of everyone that I know, in front of our family and friends and I will bite you. I will claim you as my true mate.”

 

Peter kept silent, his eyes filled with fear and then pride but he didn't say anything.

“You and me. We are true mates and we must be together. Seeing you with Harry drove me insane and the thought that he could take you away from me nearly killed me. But he made a point. It might not be him, next time it could be someone else and then what? My father needs to learn that you are mine and that omegas aren't just playthings. That each omega has a voice, has right to be just like any alpha and beta. It's about time for a change in this kingdom.”

 

Peter lifted his head and stared into Wade's eyes. “Your father won't accept this. He would never accept an omega as ruler of this kingdom. The people won't.”

 

Wade pressed a chaste kiss to Peter's lips. He ran a hand down his back and tightened his grip on the omega.

 

“They have no choice.”

 

                                        +

 

Wade enters the grand room with Peter at his side. It's fairly empty aside from his father and mother and a few of the guardsmen. Peter's heart speeds up to the point that Wade grabs his hand to calm him down.

 

The action doesn't go unnoticed. There are slight murmurs.

 

“Wade?” Thomas stared at the two men, his eyes mostly on the hand that held Peter's. “What are you doing here? And with that **omega**?”

 

Wade stopped just short of his father's throne. He kept Peter behind him.

 

“It's time for a change father. For too long you had deemed omegas unfit to rule because of their nature, because you think that they are nothing but whores because it's what you grew up to believe. It isn't true. Peter is much more than what you perceive. He is smart, beautiful and fiesty. He has proven to me that he is capable of being my mate, of ruling next to me. I---"

 

Wade looked back at Peter. The omega gave him a faint smile. One that told him that it was okay.

 

“He is my mate. My true mate. I knew the moment that I laid eyes on him that he was the one for me. If you do not approve of our union then so be it, but I will not give him up. I will not part ways with the man that I love.”

 

Wade's mother stared deeply at her son, his father seemed livid but didn't move, didn't speak a word for a few moments.

 

“You would defy me like this? Knowing that I must step down and that you are my only child? Wade there is no one else I would trust my kingdom to. You are and always shall be the heir. And if this is what you want, if you take this omega as your mate  and believes that he can rule alongside you, then you shall handle the repercussions that arise within your mating and your reign. I will leave you to learn on your own.”

 

Wade turned back around towards his father at the words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 

“You are okay with this?” Wade questioned.

 

“Far from okay. But I understand the value of true mates and would not stand in the way of such a union. Be strong my son.”

 

Wade glanced back at Peter who began to smile at the news.

 

“We are really going to do this?” Peter couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

 

Wade pressed a kiss to his lips. A smile crossed his lips.

 

“We are, my love,we are.”

 

 


End file.
